<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demon Belle by HanranDansa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983058">Demon Belle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanranDansa/pseuds/HanranDansa'>HanranDansa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Sex Positive Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanranDansa/pseuds/HanranDansa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor is faced with the reality of Charlie's feelings for him, and just how far they go and he's trying to find out where his lie with her. </p><p>My story contains the following:</p><p>Alastor is asexual<br/>Alastor is NOT sex repulsed<br/>Charlie is not with Vaggie<br/>Angel is playing cupid for them<br/>Alastor is soft beby leave him be<br/>Respect my ships and I'll respect yours ♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Charlie Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demon Belle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I hope you like part one~ </p><p>I'm coming off of a 4 year writer's block so please bear with me ;0;</p><p>Bash my ships I delete your comments ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor hummed to himself walking down the hallway headed to his room for the night. He glanced between the doors of his newfound ‘friends’ but stopped mid stride as he passed charlie’s door. He arched an eyebrow and stepped forward, reaching for the knob.</p><p>“Hey sweet cheeks~” </p><p>Alastor glanced sharply over his shoulder to see Angel standing there with his arms crossed. </p><p>“Don’t call me that.” Alastor replied, facing the other.</p><p>“What are you doing? That’s Charlie’s room.”</p><p>Alastor chuckled. “Yes, I’m aware. I was just going to check on her.”</p><p>“Awww how sweet of you, but why?” </p><p>Alastor raised an eyebrow at the spider’s pestering questions. “I thought I heard crying.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Angel pushed past Alastor a little and leaned his ear to the door for a moment before stepping away, pulling Alastor along with him. “Yeahhh, that’s not crying. She’s fine, trust me.”</p><p>“How are you so sure?”</p><p>“If you don't believe me then listen for yourself.” Angel replied with a wink and walked off, leaving Alastor there and he stared at the door a moment longer before deciding that maybe Angel was right and he returned to his room next door. </p><p>He wasn’t really one for sleep, so rather he removed his overcoat and sat in a large cushioned chair with a book and read silently. Only a few minutes passed when he heard a voice through the walls.</p><p>“Hm?” Alastor looked over his shoulder at the wall. He placed his book down and pressed his ear against the wall to listen. He heard the crying sound again and sighed, deciding just checking on her couldn’t hurt.</p><p>He walked next door and paused before knocking twice. “Charlie? I’m coming in.” As he reached for the knob and opened the door a little too late to hear Charlie's protest. The door swung open and Charlie was only a couple feet away from the door. She looked up at Alastor with a red face.</p><p>“Charlie dear, what’s wrong?” Alastor asked with that shit eating grin of his. Even if he did care you couldn’t tell. He glanced over her. She wore a red silk robe that came down to her mid thigh and she was pulling it tight to prevent it from slipping off of her shoulders. </p><p>“What? Um, nothing’s wrong. I was just getting ready for bed.” She replied flashing a smile.</p><p>Alastor chuckled and pushed her messy hair from her face then walked across the room towards her balcony. Charlie observed his slender frame until he turned back around to face her. “You can't fool me dear.”</p><p>Charlie stiffened. “I um.. What do you mean?”</p><p>Alastor chuckled, stepping closer. “I could hear you crying through the wall, darling. Come.” Alastor took her hand and sat her down on the foot of her bed.<br/>
“C-crying?” Charlie shifted uncomfortably. “I um-”</p><p>“No need to explain yourself. Clearly the stress of the hotel is getting to you!” Alastor stood suddenly, gesturing dramatically. “Fear not my dear! You’re not alone so why bear all the burden on yourself?” Alastor patted her head with a small smile. </p><p>“R-right! The hotel! It's... a lot to handle.” </p><p>“I'm sure. There's no use in worrying about an uncertain future, focus on the here and the now.” Alastor leaned down so he was level with her and gave her a cheery smile. </p><p>“Thanks Al. I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Rest easy dear. There's lots of work ahead of us!” And with that, Alastor took his leave, closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>    The following morning, Charlie sat with her head resting on the bar listening to the conversation between Husk and Angel but tuned out after only moments. She was still embarrassed from last night and wished she could just forget it happened. She sat up quickly when she heard Alastors voice descend from the stairs. She swiveled the bar stool to greet him sheepishly and he smiled down at her.</p><p>“Charlie, my dear! Are you feeling better this morning?” </p><p>“Um, yeah!” She Laughed nervously and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Thanks for talking to me.” Even though she had been fine, Alastors kind words wouldn’t be forgotten.</p><p>Angel raised an eyebrow at Alastor then sighed. “I thought i told you to leave her be, i said she was fine. What, did you walk in on her?”</p><p>“Angel!!” Charlie said startled. “You knew!?” </p><p>“You’re kidding right? Do you know who you’re talkin’ to? Strawberry Pimp over here obviously can't tell crying from moaning.”</p><p>Charlie groaned and hid her face in her hands.</p><p>“Awe come on babe, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, we all gotta have our private time~” Angel nudged her with his elbow.</p><p>“Ugh… I'm gonna go run errands. If you need me, call me.” Charlie rushed off, leaving the three of them at the bar.</p><p>Alastor watched her leave and turned towards Angel who had his eyebrows raised. “Looks like princess over there has the hots for you.”</p><p>Al tilted his head. “Is this what you were discussing?”</p><p>“Oh you better believe it!” </p><p>Alastor chuckled and turned to walk off. “Well I must admit that yes, perhaps she's charming, but i have no interest.”</p><p>Husk only chuckled into the bottle of beer he was slamming and Angel rolled his eyes following the deer demon. “Follow me.” Angel took Alastor by the wrist but let go when he felt a heavy hit on his head from Al’s mic. “Jeez… Maybe I won't show you then.”</p><p>“Show me what?” Alastor questioned.</p><p>“Oh, just a little secret i learned~”</p><p>Seeing as how Alastor did not protest Angel smirked and led the way upstairs into Charlie’s room. </p><p>Alastor hesitantly stepped inside and looked around for what there was to see. His eyes landed on angel who was rummaging through Charlie’s desk and Alastor began to protest when Angel turned around with a book in his hand and handed it to Alastor. Alastor took it and noticed that it was a leather journal with various designs crafted into it. As he began to open it-</p><p>“That’s Charlie’s diary.”</p><p>Alastor slammed the journal shut and glanced sharply at Angel. “Why did you give me this?”</p><p>“You’re not going to read it?”</p><p>“I may have been a serial killer but i won't disrespect a woman’s privacy.”</p><p>“How sweet. Here, gimmie.” Angel flipped through the diary and handed it back to Alastor after landing on a specific page. “Read this part.”</p><p>Alastor hesitantly took it.</p><p>“Just read it!”</p><p>“Very well.” Alastor sat on the edge of the bed and read the page in front of him, suddenly looking up at Angel who stood there with a knowing smirk. “I um..”</p><p>Angel took the diary from him and began reading the page like a dramatic scene of a script, imitating Charlie. “I just cant get it out of my mind. I can't get HIM out of my mind. I wasn’t sure i could trust him at first but i think i was wrong to judge him so fast… Why is my heart racing?” And scene.” Angel bowed and then placed the diary back in its spot.</p><p>“Why did you show me this? This was an invasion of privacy.”</p><p>“Well you didn’t seem like you believed me so i figured i should show you.” </p><p>Alastor walked over to the window, looking out over the city and shook his head.</p><p>“You're not even going to consider it?” Angel asked. “Even after that?”</p><p>“There’s nothing to consider. I didn’t come to this hotel to fool around with some dame.” Alastor replied seriously.</p><p>Angel sighed. “Ya know last night when you thought she was crying?”</p><p>“Of course, what about it?”</p><p>“She wasn't. She was, how should I put it.. Having some private time.”</p><p>Alastor raised an eyebrow. “I’m afraid I don’t follow.”</p><p>Angel groaned. “Of course you don't you sterile virgin asshole. Let me spell it out for you. She was getting herself off, masturbating, whatever you people called it back in the whenever-the-hell-you-died.” Angel took a step closer. “You wanna know what the best part was? She was mumbling your name while doing it. This isn't the first time Al.”</p><p>Alastor stared blankly at Angel for a moment, except it wasn't actually blankly. He was flustered and nervous but wasn’t about to lose his cool in front of Angel.</p><p>"No, no. That's nonsense." Alastor waved Angel off and turned to leave. </p><p>"Why don't you ask her about it yourself then?"</p><p>"There's no reason. What Charlie does with her time is none of my concern and nothing I want to be involved with."</p><p>And with that, Alastor returned to his room. He closed the door behind him with a sigh and rubbed his temples. </p><p>"Is it true? Does she.. really care for me?" Alastor shook his head. "It doesn't matter."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>